Display cartons with dispensing bin features have been known to be used for specialized off-shelf retail spaces such as counter tops near cash registers or in hanging configurations on shelving units either within a retail shop aisle or on the aisle end caps. However, this can leave the retailer with left over product if the off-shelf specialized retail space needs change before the product sells out.
Automated display carton assembly can include a traditional “minor-major” flap folding sequence that involves first folding the two minor flaps followed by folding an inner major flap, applying glue to the inner major flap and finally folding an outer major flap to seal and close the container. Display cartons with dispensing bin features have the added complexity of bin side panels that must remain movable. Thus, display cartons with dispensing bin features have been known to be formed with an “alternate” folding sequence that involves folding the bin side panel and then folding an inner major flap, followed by folding the minor flaps, applying glue and then folding the remaining major flap to seal and close the display container. The complexity of the bin side panels makes these display cartons expensive to form.